


Brats Don’t Know When To Stop

by Pspquest28



Series: A Man and His Brat [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accountant Castiel, Brat Dean, Cock Sucking, Come Eating, Crying Dean, M/M, Prostate Stimulation, Spanking, Teasing, Use of the belt, dinner date, mechanic!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 23:45:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10797267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pspquest28/pseuds/Pspquest28
Summary: Dean has been pushing Cas’ buttons for the past week or so and Cas had been allowing it with no reaction. But Dean is the kind of little shit to nag till he gets a reaction, even if he’s putting his behind in the line of fire. After getting no reaction from Cas, not even getting yelled at, Dean gives up and doesn’t brat anymore. Little did he know that Cas had planned to warm his backside nice and good.





	Brats Don’t Know When To Stop

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspired and decided to write this little thing, I can't get enough of Bratty!Dean haha. I hope you like it :) P.S. Not beta read

Dean had been in a particularly bratty mood for the past week and he didn’t know why. Maybe he was stressed out over something or maybe his inner brat was trying to get his way to the surface for a little attention. All Dean knew was that he wanted to push some of Cas’ buttons today, push them hard.

One night, they were both laying in bed, just doing some lazy cuddles and slight kissing. Nothing past that point would happen, Cas was too tired to engage in any night time activities this week and that also had Dean on the edge of irritable. He wanted Cas to fuck him now, seems like he has to be really direct about it.

Dean had leaned into Cas and nibbled at the shell of his ear, trying to egg the man on. Cas wasn’t interested and he made that clear. “Dean, no biting me.” Cas said in his stern, authorative voice, Dean didn’t even flinch at it. He continued to nibbled on his ear until Cas spoke up once again, “I said no biting and that is the final warning.” Cas looked at him with a serious expression that would make God himself run for his life.

Dean frowned at him. “But why? I like to tease you.” Dean said with a smirk.

Cas sighed. “Yes I know you love to, but not right now please.” Cas was polite and even said please but Dean didn’t care. He nibbled once more and that did get a bit of a reaction from Cas.

“Do you have a death wish, Dean Winchester?” Yeah he said Dean’s last name, he’s definitely getting a bit pissed here.

Dean was getting frustrated at this point and Cas hadn’t disciplined him in a while so he was pretty confident that he could get away with murder anyways. “Who cares if I have a death wish or not. It’s not like you’re gonna do something if I continued.” Dean huffed then turned in the bed, his back now faced Cas.

Cas just sighed as he stared at Dean. “Hmm, it won’t happen right now but you will have a spanking coming, Dean Winchester.” Cas said. Dean smiled, a part of him hoped that Cas had meant but somewhere deep inside Dean felt like it was an empty threat still. He assumed it won’t happen, not with all the work Cas does. The guy has been busy a lot this week and that had played a part in Dean’s irritability and constant bratting. Dean had finally come to realization that he’s someone who needs to be taken to task often or he’ll begin to fall apart. He had to push, hoping Cas would finally put him in his place.

=====================================================================================

Friday night comes quickly and Dean was a bigger brat than ever. When he got from the garage in the afternoon, he refused to do any cleaning up around the house and wasn’t even bothered to try and make dinner. Dean just decides on taking out the chicken from the freezer and letting it thaw out so he could stick it in the oven.

Dean called Cas, “Hey Cas, what would happen if I didn’t cook dinner tonight?”

Cas had responded. “Oh?” Dean could tell that Cas had quirked his eyebrow as he said that.

“Well, the chicken may not be thawed out in time and the only other thing we have to go with it is some peas and I’m definitely not eating only peas.” Dean reasoned.

“Well, you’re in big trouble. I know that you had an ample amount of time when you arrived home from Bobby’s to finish dinner. It’s obvious that you purposely avoided the task and that you’ll surely pay for.” Cas hung up after that. Dean wasn’t scared though, no he just stripped down naked and went beneath the covers on the king sized bed that he and Cas shared.

Dean just laid there for a few, got his phone and checked his emails and messages then dozed off for a bit. An hour had passed when he finally woke up and checked his watch to find that Cas is due home from the office in about 30 minutes, Dean still didn’t give a rat ass about dinner honestly. If anything, Cas deserves no dinner. The guy had given Dean no attention this past week, not even a hug or cuddle at least and yes Dean Winchester likes those. He’s a cuddle monster, now back off.

The rational part of Dean still ate away at him, nagging him about cooking dinner because the chicken should be thawed out by now, but of course he laid there still.

When the door had opened, Dean hurried and pulled the blankets over his head and pretended to be fast asleep. Cas came him and saw the lump of his husband laying there. He placed his briefcase on the chair nearby and strode over to the bed. He lifted the covers so he could take a peek underneath.

Upon sight of Dean’s naked body presented before him, he quirked an eyebrow. “What’s this? You’re supposed to be dressed so I can take you out for dinner.” Cas said with a smile.

Dean had a confused expression smack across his face. Hold it. What? ‘I’ve been a horrible little shit, but he wants to take me out to dinner? Something smells fucking fishy.’ Dean thought to himself. This just doesn’t add up correctly, Dean stared at him warily.

Cas smirked at him. “I’m in the mood for Outback. Sounds good?” Cas asked as he patted his stomach.

Hmm, so Dean acts like a brat and apparently he gets to go out and enjoy a lovely steak dinner. His brain could not grasped this fact, it definitely made no sense. But then again his inner brat didn’t care at all. Thankfully, his rational brain is normally the one maneuvering him and making the his choices but in this situation, the brat was in control and he was getting what he wanted.

Before Dean got up to get ready, he coaxed Cas into bed for a quickie, and if he may say this, it’s that he cannot coax Cas into anything he didn’t already want to do in the first place. As much as Dean wanted to believe he had Cas ruled under his thumb, if he didn’t agree on doing something it was final. If Dean kept pestering it would probably just end in a sore behind and an hour in the corner at the least.

After Cas successfully fucked Dean every which way, Dean set off to get dressed. He got ready and made sure to slip on a pair of lacy green panties. Cas had caught glimpse of them and smiled wickedly at Dean.

They went to dinner and had an amazing time, they chatted about work and laughed at the antics which happened around their workplaces with coworkers. Dean was half tempted to tell Cas about the prank he and Garth had pulled on a rude customer, Mr. Richard Roman.

In his defense, the guy was a total prick to them and Dean was only trying to teach the guy a lesson by letting air out of one of his back tires before he pulled off. Garth added a special touch by placing a bumper sticker on the back of his car which read, “DICKHEAD” in big bold letters. Nope, Dean wasn’t gonna talk about that little victory of his, he did not want to be over Cas’ knee tonight, no thank you.

They talked a bit more and enjoyed their meal and about half way through it all, Cas leaned over the table and said, “I want you to go to the restroom and remove your panties and bring them back here to me.” His face had a stone cold expression. Dean gaped at him, Cas couldn’t be serious could he? Cas quirked his eyebrow in a gesture that said, “Do you want to test me?” Dean just sat there, he didn’t move a muscle to get up.

Dean spoke up finally, “Are you being serious right now?” He didn’t say anything so Dean took it as a joke. “Right, you’re not serious.” Dean said and he sat there and pointedly ignored Cas’ order. Nothing more was said or done…until the next day.

=====================================================================================

The following day, Dean had went out with Benny and Garth for a couple of drinks and told Cas he would be back soon. Cas just nodded and returned to working on his computer. Dean frowned, Cas hadn’t said “Good bye” or a “Have a good time, sweetie.” It was strange. Dean shrugged it off though and went out for his drinks.

When Dean arrived home, Cas was there sat on the foot of the bed looking at him. He had gestured to his own lap and told Dean to take care of him He obeyed and got to his knees, he unbuckled his belt and pushed down Cas’ zipper. Cas removed the belt completely and placed it on the bed.

Dean took out Cas’ cock and swallowed it in one go, pulling a groan from the man above. He sucked and licked the underside of his cock then swirled his tongue along the head. He bobbed up and down rapidly, gagging a bit. Cas chuckled, “Look at you, sucking on my cock so perfectly.” Dean couldn’t help but blushed. God, he wished he wasn’t like a schoolgirl.

Dean was still sucking on his cock lovingly until Cas gripped his hair tightly and fucked up into his mouth roughly. It took Cas a matter of minutes before he finally came in Dean’s mouth. Dean greedily sucked it down and now had a sheepish grin on his face.

Cas placed his cock back into his pants and zipped back up, he then gripped Dean by his shoulders and brought him up. Dean thought he was going to embrace him in his lap but realized that Cas now had him bent over his left knee. Oh no.

Dean squirmed a bit. He wasn’t ready for a spanking, but he knew this was where he would end up eventually with all the brattiness he displayed through the week. Cas reached under Dean to unfasten his belt and jeans, he slid them down along with his underwear to pool at his ankles.

Dean blushed deeply, even though he’s been in this position several times before it still humiliated him greatly. Being half naked across his husband lap is very degrading for him and sometimes just laying across his lap like this made Dean remorseful.

Cas began to rubbed Dean’s backside soothingly, Dean whimpered at the touch. It was so soothing yet it was about to hurt like a bitch. Cas lifted his hand and Dean clenched in preparation. He began to smack him lightly enough not to be too severe but to leave some tingle behind. Dean hated this part, it was just the warming up but for some reason, it always hurt more than the ‘real’ spanking. Cas swatted him a few more times then asked Dean if he was ready. Dean nodded his head and uttered a soft “Yes.”, Cas cracked down on his ass hard.

“Yes, what?” Cas asked sternly.

“Yes sir!” Dean yelped as Cas continued to pepper his ass with spanks.

Dean kicked and squirmed, his movements were useless. Cas had an iron grip on him and he couldn’t escape his grasp. He was silently crying now, a few tears falling onto the bedsheets. He wiped at them quickly.

“Stop it, Dean. Quit your movements and take what you earned like a good boy.” Dean groaned at his comment. Cas stopped smacking him and Dean thought it was over until he heard a clinking sound. He looked back and his immediate reaction was to get the hell off his lap, it was the belt. Dean tried his hardest to scramble off Cas’ knees but Cas got his own belt and tied Dean’s wrists behind him.

Cas then used own belt to tap Dean on the ass with it as a warning. Dean shivered. He could take Cas’ hand any day but not the belt.

“Okay Cas, I know I’ve been a huge dick this week but please have mercy!” Dean pleaded desperately. Cas shook his head at the pleas and began to rain down a few licks on Dean’s poor, defenseless backside. Dean began to whimper harder but he started to feel a stir in his groin. The mixture of the pain of the swats along with the feeling of being dominated started to get to Dean and he began to moan softly.

Cas noticed Dean’s demeanor and smirked evilly. “Looks like someone is enjoying himself.” Cas stopped swatting to rub at the now pinkening globes of Dean’s ass. He massaged the cleft of his ass and slid his fingers down to circle at Dean’s entrance. Dean stiffened at the sensation and Cas chuckled darkly.

He reached over to the nightstand and pulled out some lube. He slathered his fingers in some and drizzled a few drops onto Dean’s hole. Dean yelped at this and squirmed slightly. Cas loved the reactions he got from the man. He slowly placed one finger at Dean’s hole and pushed in successfully moving his finger around inside.

Dean began to buck a bit and ground his hips into Cas’ thigh. Cas was enjoying the sight and sped up his fingering. After he thought it was slick enough he added a second one and began to scissor Dean open.

He brushed at Dean’s sweet spot and the man below him let out a strangled cry what he then tried to muffle with his fist in his mouth. Cas kept going and didn’t stop till he was up to three fingers and stroking Dean’s prostate mercilessly. Dean was panting and begging at this point to come but Cas would withdraw his fingers when he sensed he was approaching the edge.

Around the fourth time of edging Dean, Cas asked “Should I let you come? Hm? After all the bratting you did and disobedience.” Dean shivered and tried to push his hips back onto Cas’ fingers. He let out a small, “Please.” and Cas rolled his eyes playfully and sighed.

“Okay I’ll let you have an orgasm but you’ll have to work for it.” Cas let his fingers lay halfway in Dean’s hole. Dean got the message and began to push back, efficiently fucking himself on the man’s fingers then he pushed down onto Cas’ lap and ground his cock into him.

Dean sped up until he was extremely close. Cas reached under him and started to fist his cock which Dean thankfully moaned for. In seconds, Dean came and spilled long ropes of come onto Cas’ clothed thigh. He lay limp across Cas’ lap once again and panted happily. Cas smirked down at him and placed a hand in his damp, dark blond hair.

“There, now I’m sure you won’t be acting like a brat for some time now.” Cas said as he rubbed Dean’s backside. Dean only had enough energy to nod his head weakly.

Dean felt the lingering sting of the belt on his skin and hummed lightly. Even though Dean sometimes hated to admit it, he loved the marks Cas left on him. They made him feel all fuzzy all the way to his core. Sometimes Dean marveled at what he’s become, but he’s so freaking happy with who he is today and wouldn’t change it for the world. He and Cas complement each other so perfectly that it’s difficult to know who is doing what for whom. It’s so amazing and Dean wouldn’t have it any other way.

Dean slid to the floor onto his knees and began to lick and eat at the come that was on his suit pants. Cas looked on with amazement and adoration and Dean was ecstatic. He licked up the last drops and wiped his mouth clean.

He got up off the floor and gave Cas a deep kiss as they both tumbled into the bed. Dean and Cas cuddle and they are mindful of his sore behind, Cas embraced Dean as they both relaxed into each other with a big sigh from Dean. Yep, definitely wouldn’t want this to change.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope it was enjoyable for you :D  
> Let me know if you like it, I'm willing to write more Bratty!Dean fics in the future.
> 
> P.S. I'm trying to decide whether I should continue with this story, what do you guys think? I've noticed this already got to almost 1k hits in a month and its got me motivated!


End file.
